warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan Territory
ShadowClan territory is where ShadowClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Applefoot and Shrewfoot were going hunting. Prey had been scarce lately, even for leaf-bare The snow didn't make it any easier. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (can Dawnpelt be leading this hunting patrol?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Applefoot, Shrewfoot, can you smell any prey?" Worry prickes Dawnpelt's mew. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Not really." Applefur (I just realized it's Applefur and not Aplefoot XD) mews. "But I do smell kittypet quite strongly." Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (I thought that there were too mant -foots xD) "So do I!" She spins around to see Jacques and Susan walk in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 14:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "This is our territory, and you're tresspassing!" Shrewfoot hissed. Susan flexed her claws. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, try and stop us." Jacques mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shrewfoot and Applefur glanced at Dawnpelt, waiting for her order to attack, seeing as she was leading the patrol. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Shadowclan, attack!" Dawnpelt yowls, charging at Jacques, who swipes her shoulder. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 22:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Applefur and Shrewfoot attack Susan. The three cat tussle around on the fallen pine needles for a while. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Jacques threw Dawnpelt against a tree, making the Shadowclan cat shreik, then fall deathly (hint hint) silent. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (She's dead?) Applefur struggled away from Susan and leaped at Jacques. Shrewfoot was still fighting Susan, and was doing well. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (Yep, if thats okay with you, miss heady-head-admin :P) "Jacques swipes at Applefur, "I won't think twice about killing you." [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (Yup, that's fine. I'll add her into StarClan. Just wanted to be sure in case she was knocked out instead.) "You'll think twice about killing ShadowClan warriors." Applefur hissed. "We've already shown you a lesson, remember?" She swiped at Jacques muzzle. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 05:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokey :) ) "Hump, your clan might just losse two warriors today." Jacqes swipes and bites at Applefur. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Applefur hisses with fury and swipes at and bites Jacques. "In your dreams!" Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 19:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Jacques jumps out of the way, but not far enough. His flank is scratched by Applefur. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Applefur hisses and pounces on Jacques. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 23:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Jacques hisses and tries, and fails, to shove Applefur off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Applefur dug her teeth into his shoulder. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 00:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Jacques screeches and shoves off the ShadowClan she-cat. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Applefur staggers to her paws, her wounds bleeding badly. Troutstream lept at Jacques, claws outstretched, and slammed into his muzzle. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 01:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Jacques snarls, "HOW DARE YOU!" and claws Troutstream in the face (Can Dawnpelt deliver a prophecy for a plot thingie? lol. Like, not right now, but soon?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) Troutstream winced but continued on fighting. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, awesome :D) Jacques headbutts Troutstream, blood gushing from his nose. (Jacques' nose that is) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) (I figured that, seeing as Troutstream's a she-cat.) Troutstream bit Jacques ear as he headbutted her. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 23:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) (oh lol xD) Jacques growls and runs off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Susan ran away at the same time. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) (lol, I cant post anything cause my only charries left here is dead xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) (Oh yeah!) "Thanks." Applefur told Troutstream. "I'd be dead if not for you." "We don't need help from another clan, are you out of your mind Applefur?" Shrewfoot hissed. "Go back to your territory, or I'll fight you off!" Troutstream dipped her head and raced off for her camp. "Let's go home." Shrewfoot meowed. The two she-cats picked up Dawnpelt's body and walked back to camp. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shrewfoot pads out of the camp, and sniffs the air for prey. A shiver runs down her spine as she smells blood, and remembers the battle that had taken place earlier that day. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Everything okay?" Rowanclaw asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "The battle happened over there." Shrewfoot meowed sadly, flicking her tail to where the scent of blood was coming from. "I did tell you Dawnpelt died in that battle, didn't I?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hrmmm..." Rowanclaw thinks for a minute, "I think you did." He mewed, "Well, lets get going." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Shrewfoot nodded, bristling at the thought that Rowanclaw didn't seem sad at his daughter's death. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Is there a problem?" Rowanclaw questions. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "no." Shrewfoot lies, not wanting to accuse the deputy of anything. Maybe he was hiding his grief and putting on a brave face for the clan. That must be it. Shrewfoot took comfort in her thoughts, but a glimmer of suspicion and worry still lingered in her mind. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "Good, then quite staring and lead the way!" (lol, grumpy Rowanclaw mode activate! xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:54, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "okay." Shrewfoot turns around and starts heading through the territory. She frowns as she notices the lack of prey-scents. Usually the forest held more prey than this, even though it was leaf-bare. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "D..Do.. Do you smell anything?" Rowanclaw asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "N-not really." Shrewfoot tries to hide the fear in her voice. She kneads her paws into the snow with worry. "maybe the fight and blood-scent scared off the prey?" she suggests hopefully, but a darker feeling inside makes her feel like this isn't the case. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 05:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "I doubt it...." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "Then what could it be?" Shrewfoot asks,dreading the answer. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe... Maybe it's too cold?" Rowanclaw says. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "True. It is leaf-bare." Shrewfoot nodded. "Maybe Dark Forest warriors are sneaking into our territory and stealing prey!" Starlingwing's ginger fur bristled with fear at the thought. "I'm sure that's not it." Shrewfoot tells him. "We defeated them. They have lost and can do nothing to hurt us anymore." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Plus I don't think they can hurt any non-cat." Rowanclaw adds. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) "True." Shrewfoot nods. Starlingwing's fur relaxes. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe another clan has been stealing prey?" Rowanclaw asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I wouldn't put that past the other clans." Starlingwing flexed his claws. "We should attack them!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah!" Rowanclaw mews, never on to miss a fight. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Should we ask Blackstar to gather a battle patrol, or should we just go right now?" Starlingwing asks. Personally, he thought they should go to Blackstar, because four cats wouldn't be enough to take on a whole clan. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "We should go ask Blackstar." Rowanclan mews, "You go, and i'll stay here." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Ok!" Starlingwing runs off back to the camp.Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ready for a battle?" Rowanclaw asks Shrewfoot. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Shrewfoot flexes her claws. "I want to shread any cat who thinks they can take our prey!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Good." Rowanclaw nodds his head. (Maybe Blackstar dies during a battle, and Rowanclaw becomes leader.... Would you like one of your cats to be the deputy? I dun want to always be leader xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (I don't care which of my cats you choose. Suprise me when it comes time for him to choose a deputy.) Starlingwing pads over to Rowanclaw and Shrewfoot. "Blackstar's coming." He meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Okie-dokey :3) "Alright." Rowanclaw dips his head. "What's been going on?" Blackstar paddes up to his clan-mates. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "The other clans are stealing our prey!" Shrewfoot hisses."We can't smell any hint of prey anywhere!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Blackstar sits quitely in thought. "But can you scent the other clans?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Starlingwing opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. "I guess not." He murmured. "But, they could have disguised their scents!" He was desperate to prove that his thoery could be right. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "How? Rivenclan could never do that, and ThunderClan are on the otherside of our territory." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "ThunderClan are known for being sneaky..." Starlingwing muttered, starting to realize that he was wrong. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 16:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:ShadowClan Territory Category:Territory Category:ShadowClan Category:Roleplay